Bless the Broken Road
by lyricalpeach
Summary: Ray’s conversation with Katey started my brain turning then it churned on its own. Spoilers for S13, Heart of the Matter and Jigsaw, future speculation. You can read through Ch.5 without hitting the FRM but there are references for Mature Teen throughout
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Bless the Broken Road

**Author:** lyricalpeach

**Summary:** Ray's conversation and situation with Katey started my brain turning. After that, it churned on its own, in and out of the gutter. Spoilers for S13, Heart of the Matter and Jigsaw, future speculation. No ER action.

**Rating:** FRM. (you can read pretty far down without hitting it though)

**Disclaimer:** Without Prejudice. All the ER characters are property of NBC. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission. Please don't sue me. The other words are my own. Please don't steal.

**Notation:** **_Ray's thoughts _**'_Neela's thoughts' _Abby's thoughts _Katey's thoughts_ (I'm not going to put Gates' thoughts in here.)

Chapter 1

**_Ugghh, that Crenshaw.. _**Poor Neela…

_This is soo obvious.. _Is she why you haven't called me?

**_Quick, a good excuse!! _**What are you talking about.. I've been very busy. **_I'm a doctor, that always works…_**

_Lame excuse... _It's okay, a few "who's your daddy"s doesn't make us a couple. _Whatever._

**_Whoooaaaa! _**Whoa, whoa! **_This info is SO NOT for sharing! _**

No worries, it was good. Just not that good.

**_Now just wait a minute!!_ **What in the hell is that supposed to mean?

You have to move your hips, honey. I'm not toying with the Grateful Dead.

**_Defend yourself! _**I move my hips!

000

The gunshot wound victims finally stabilized, Ray headed toward the lounge for a break. Now that he wasn't focused on saving lives for the moment, his mind wandered back to his conversation just before he got pulled away.

**_The Grateful Dead?!_** **_Do I seem that desperate, and lifeless? Who knew she could reduce me to this…my sexual prowess diminished to just good. _**Maybe the dampening effect on his ability to perform in the bedroom really was happening… too many subtle and not-so-subtle fantasies about a certain British doctor always at the back of his mind starting to take a toll on him even enjoying sex? No way! Impossible… uh oh… **_Here goes my imagination again… I'm just a train car on a single track. A track named Neela Rasgotra._**

Thank God! Neela wasn't there to hear that conversation. She would have first been frozen by Katey's suggestion, and been reminded of certain things… and then learned he was actually sleeping with Katey… and then probably snickered to herself about that comment, and then walked away... He had no idea what she would be thinking now.

She might not have been there, but she certainly was in his head. He had been doing everything he could to silence thoughts of reality.. what he was doing… using Katey… and failing to block out feelings for Neela. **_It's like she's nagging me from the inside. _**Back in the roomie days, she would have fallen over laughing at overhearing anything indicating he was less than incredible in bed and blackmailed him to no end. Sometimes it amazed him that he could miss her tricking him into cleaning the most grimy places in the apartment…

Then again, she'd brought him to his knees so slowly that he was still falling in slow motion. It was undeniable. **_It's unfair! I'm less than fully functioning anytime I'm not focusing on work. Oh no, no.. am I really admitting it? Oh, oh, here she comes.. _**

"Hey Neela!" **_My standard greeting._** Ray softened as he saw that Neela wasn't approaching with her usual confidence, although lately she hadn't been herself except in trauma. "You okay?"

Neela bit her lip. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk about this. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just came from the OR, I'm a bit worn out." '_Great avoiding, Neela!'_ she thought. She headed over to check on the ER consults, thinking about Dubenko's expression. She knew he was right, and that she'd lost his respect for her as a responsible person. No doubt Lucien now saw her as a whining child, and maybe she was.

Ray looked at her suspiciously. "Everything ok upstairs? Crenshaw's…" Ray peered around and bent down a bit to speak in a low voice. "Crenshaw's pretty down on you, isn't he?"

Neela less than deftly found her charts and began flipping through them. She wasn't ignoring Ray, but she couldn't look him in the eye. Anyway, she didn't need anyone to know Dubenko had put her in her place, that she had made another mistake. Seemed like she'd been making a bunch of mistakes recently…

Neela sighed. "I've got to take care of these consults." She paused and lowered her voice. "Crenshaw's my CR, and I've got a lot to learn. I better get going." She glanced quickly up at Ray and caught his eye. "See you later."

"Okay." Ray watched her as she headed off to see patients. He wondered what happened. It couldn't have been anything that serious, though. He would have felt a deeper concern if there were something really bothering her. Neela knew how to mask her feelings, something he could never seem to do, but he'd trained himself to see beyond that mask and wasn't too worried.

He finished headed to the lounge for a quick break. It concerned him more that she still wasn't ready to come to him if she did need to talk. He was feeling like an impatient child, having eaten his bitter vegetables, declared he didn't like them and was still being forced to eat them at every meal.

Ray wished she would start coming around. He'd been waiting six months now, and it was getting harder. Not only that, the person he'd become liked even less that he let himself get involved with Katey. Neela had played a big role in drawing out the man in him, and now he was reverting, using Katey as a crutch to alleviate physical tension… which he was using to try to escape the suffering his emotions brought on every time his mind wasn't on work. Sleeping with Katey hadn't taken his mind off of Neela though, not even when he was physically over the edge. All it did was to numb his mind for about 5-10 seconds, after which his guilt flooded his heart, because the name he said was Katey, but the name written on his heart that his mind was screaming, wasn't.

000

**_Ugh. Ugh. _**pausing **_UGH! Did I really just see that? What the heck?!_**

So THAT'S how she was going to be? **_Guess she's over Gallant, if she's jumping Gates! _**Ray couldn't believe he'd just seen… THAT! He was about ready to vomit. If Neela was so caught up in herself that she was going after Gates… **_Ha, there she is, and Katey… Fix her!_**

"Hey, can I speak to you for a second?" Ray stood at the head of the triangle created by Neela, Katey and himself with the patient in his bed in the middle.

The moment Neela saw Ray coming, she continued talking to the patient and signaled to him that she saw him. '_I'm busy, Ray, just wait a minute.'_ Katey barely looked up.

_**Of course, Neela assumes I'm talking to her! She's got some nerve (finally, anyway!) to stand there like nothing's going on! Seems like Katey thinks I'm here to see Neela, too, she's not even looking at me.**_

"I… wasn't actually talking to you," he said to Neela. **_Surprised, aren't you? _**

Katey looked up. She was a little surprised to get Ray's attention but didn't let it show.

"Oh, um, okay, go ahead.. I'll uh, just get started." Neela was a bit taken aback and somehow got out the words.

Katey stepped away from the patient and looked at Ray expectantly. _So…?_

Neela glanced over at them for a moment, but busied herself again with the patient before she could think too much about it.

Some words of friendly chatting passed between them. Ray hadn't asked anyone out in a long time – he had slept with Katey, but she'd done the initiating. "So… do you.. like hockey?" Katey sure knew how to keep him in his place, teasing in a way that had him believe she was turning him down, before agreeing.

Ray left, and Katey came back over. "S'Everything alright?" Neela asked.

"Yeah, let's get to work," Katey answered.

'_Hum. So Ray came to see Katey. Wonder what they were talking about.. probably a date.' _Of course she had thought Ray was coming to see her, as usual. Neela wrinkled her forehead just a bit. She wasn't sure why it seemed to matter – maybe she really was so accustomed to being the focus of Ray's attention that seeing him chat with Katey about a date… '_I'm not jealous! Anyway, I've got to meet Tony later.'_ She pushed the picture of them chatting where she couldn't quite hear everything out of her head.

000


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Bless the Broken Road

**Author:** lyricalpeach

**Summary:** Ray's conversation and situation with Katey started my brain turning. After that, it churned on its own, in and out of the gutter. Spoilers for S13, Heart of the Matter and Jigsaw, future speculation. No ER action.

**Rating:** FRM. (you can read pretty far down without hitting it though)

**Disclaimer:** Without Prejudice. All the ER characters are property of NBC. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission. Please don't sue me. The other words are my own. Please don't steal.

**Notation:** **_Ray's thoughts _**'_Neela's thoughts' _Abby's thoughts _Katey's thoughts_ (I'm not going to put Gates' thoughts in here.)

Chapter 2

"So, Neela, how was your date last night?" Abby had a curious smile on her face.

Blushing, Neela didn't answer. Abby gave her a look that said "Uh HUH. Okayyy." **_At least she's working off sexual tension. Ray is, too, sooo… Guess it's expected that they'd become super-horny waiting for each other to come around. _**

"Have you seen Ray around?" Abby asked.

"He was here earlier…" '_talking with Katey'_ "…not sure where he is now. Why? Something wrong?" Neela looked concerned.

"Oh, it's no big deal," Abby said, "a former trauma patient came to say thank you and give him something," noting the worried look on Neela's face. She had a smug thought to herself, ahh, so she DOES worry about Ray. 

Neela looked relieved and smiled at the thought of how many patients Ray had saved, and how good he was at it, and how much he cared about them… and then remembered how far he'd come from the cavalier Dispo Doc he'd been, charming and pouting his way through work… and how much she'd played a role in changing him. She knew the value of the history they had together… if not for him, she'd never have been able to get comfortable with herself – even now, she struggled against her heart. And, that was where he was.

Abby stood there looking at how lost in thought Neela was, and began wondering if she'd been right to let Neela go after Gates to save Ray for the future… and then realized that Neela must be thinking about Ray, and just waited for her to float back down to Earth.

Somebody bumped into Neela, knocking her out of her trance. "Watch where you're going!" Abby called out. Neela looked up at Abby, who was now watching her with a raised eyebrow. "You've been standing there like a totem pole, with all these looks coming over your face.." '_Oh crap! What was I doing??'_

"Anyway," Abby continued, "I know what you were thinking about."

"You do?" Neela was dumbfounded. '_Could she really tell? Am I that obvious?' _

"Sure," Abby smiled smugly. "And it isn't the reason you were blushing earlier."

Neela said nothing, but gave Abby a look of disbelief. Abby dragged her back to the lounge, into a quiet corner. "Why don't we sit?" she said. Neela just nodded.

"Neela, did you know about the rumor that you and Ray were sleeping together?"

Neela was astonished, "No! we weren't, it was never like that!"

"I know that, sweetie, but the reason the rumor went around was because people can see the chemistry between you two. Both of you know it's there, but when Ray was ready, you weren't available, and since Michael died, you've been on an emotional roller coaster of guilt." Abby spoke softly. "I pointed you toward Gates because you had a lot of built up physical tension and he liked you. You needed to have some normalcy in your life, and this was a way to get your body in check, so you could focus on your emotions."

Neela sat there dumbfounded.

"You've had a lot of time away from Ray, with the only interference being your own demons. But he's a man, not your saint. He can't wait forever." Abby gently prodded Neela again. "You need to talk to him. You need to pull him aside, the way he's always done for you, and really talk to him."

Neela remained speechless for a moment.. and then said quietly, "What if he can't forgive me?"

Abby put her hands on Neela's. "I don't know, sweetie, but at least then he'll know where you stand, and where he stands with you. He needs that from you."

"Have you talked to him?" Neela asked, ".. about this?"

Abby looked at Neela attentively. "Yes. But he's feeling impatient, and he's dating Katey right now. I know you've been dealing with a lot of things, but he has, too. Let him know you're on your way back." 'to him…' Neela finished in her mind. Abby continued, "Don't rush, but don't wait too long, okay? I want this to work out for you both." She left Neela sitting there, to contemplate her next move.

000

**_More mail? I'm starting to feel like a mailman. _**Up until now Ray was happy to deliver Neela's misdirected mail – just to check in on her. But since she apparently didn't need him checking in on her anymore, it was becoming a pain. That morning, instead of tucking the pile into his bag, he just left it on the table and went out the door. On the El, he'd obsessed over the little annoyance her mail was causing and debated whether he should even tell her about the increasing pile of envelopes and junk flyers that had accumulated.

000

A full day of work nearly done, Ray headed to the admit desk when Neela was hunched over. Feeling irritated, he avoided mulling over her beautiful face. She looked worn out. Ignoring his sensitive side, he thought.. **_Her shift's over, I should just make her come and get it on her own. _**"Hey Neela, I've got some more mail for you." **_I know just what she's going to say next. _**

Neela wasn't looking when he appeared. She felt a little pang as she remembered he'd been bringing her mail every week. "Thanks, Ray." Looking up, she became confused, since he wasn't carrying any. "Where is it?" She peered 'round. "Did you leave it somewhere for me?"

"It's at home." Ray looked at her with some intensity and tried not to raise an eyebrow to taunt her. **_Now what, Neela?_**

Neela looked a little bewildered. "Oh, um, I suppose I'll come to get it later, then." She looked thoughtful for a moment. Ray noticed, but didn't want her assuming she could come anytime, either.

"I'm actually busy tonight." **_Maybe I should break my date with Katey – she actually looks interested in coming over to get mail… Great, now I'm considering breaking a date so I can be a sitting duck for when Neela comes to get mail? _**

"Neela?" Ray said hesitantly, when she was quiet for too long. **_What's going on in her head? She's just standing there… _**

Neela was a bit startled. "Oh, um, alright, well. Let me know when it's convenient for you, then." She looked at the floor. "I've got to run." **_So what's new? At least this time I gave her a reason to…_** Ray watched her walk away.

Neela felt unexpectedly like she used to when Ray had a sleepover – jealous about him being busy, probably on a date with Katey. Since her talk with Abby, she'd become aware of her feelings for Ray finally surfacing above this quicksand she'd devised as her method of dealing with everything since she'd pushed him away.. and at the same time, she recognized that when she was living with Ray, her method of dealing with things was to lean on him… and that prior to that, she internalized everything and pushed it down under her work. '_So when has life been better, Neela? With Ray, or drowning alone?'_ She thought again.. '_I haven't treated Ray fairly… I've hurt him by shoving aside my feelings and letting him hurt all this time.' 'But it wouldn't be fair either to not tell him that I didn't mean to do it. I was just so ashamed that I couldn't…' 'He's got a right to try to move on.' 'Abby was right, this is my fault, I've got to fix this somehow.'_

'_I hate that I still can't look at Ray the way I want to. When am I going to feel better?'_ Neela headed to the lounge to get her things, but stopped off at the bathroom and hid in a stall. She drained herself of tears silently as she remembered her conversation with Abby. Intimate warmth, comfort and passionate heat drew her desperately to Ray. He was so caring.. and now that she'd finally realized Ray wouldn't wait forever… it really was up to her. She knew she'd have to be ready if opportunity knocked, to take back her life, the man she'd never known she'd wanted. Even though she hadn't intended for it to happen, she couldn't deny it, couldn't deny herself any longer. Michael was gone, and he'd told her in the video to move on. The man who had quietly taken residence in her heart had been hurting… and it was up to her to atone for the pain she'd caused him, and hopefully he would give her a chance to make it up to him.

000


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Bless the Broken Road

**Author:** lyricalpeach

**Summary:** Ray's conversation and situation with Katey started my brain turning. After that, it churned on its own, in and out of the gutter. Spoilers for S13, Heart of the Matter and Jigsaw, future speculation. No ER action.

**Rating:** FRM. (you can read pretty far down without hitting it though)

**Disclaimer:** Without Prejudice. All the ER characters are property of NBC. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission. Please don't sue me. The other words are my own. Please don't steal.

**Notation:** **_Ray's thoughts _**'_Neela's thoughts' _Abby's thoughts _Katey's thoughts_ (I'm not going to put Gates' thoughts in here.)

Chapter 3

Neela reached Abby's apartment door and dropped her things inside. She'd always berated Ray for doing such a thing… '_Gosh, I've become a slob recently, haven't I?'_ She pushed aside her pile of laundry and sat down on the couch. Without hesitating, she dialed Tony's cell, but he didn't pick up. Since he was supposed to be home getting ready for their date, she paused, then dialed the home number he'd given her. The answering machine picked up: 'Hi, you've reached Meg, Tony and Sarah. Please leave a message and voices chiming in together in a singsong way We'll get back to you soon..'

Neela hung up. '_Sounds like a family to me.'_ She knew about Meg and Sarah, but it sounded more permanent and serious than what Tony had told her. She felt like the outsider and wanted to sink into a crack in Abby's floor. What kind of message could she possibly leave?

She called back Tony's cell and left a message. "Hi Tony, it's Neela. I can't make it tonight… actually, I think we should talk. Give me a call later." She'd tell him she couldn't see him anymore at least over the phone – voicemail was a bit crude for such things.

'_At least I won't be seeing Tony anymore. Maybe I'll actually start learning how to be with myself.' _Deep down, Neela knew she shouldn't lean right back onto Ray.. she had to stand on her own two feet first, something she hadn't yet been able to do.

000

Stuck on the idea that Neela seemed to be coming around, Ray couldn't think what to do. He had only gone out with Katey because Neela had pushed him away so hard. Now, he had asked Katey out. The problem was, he only did it to get back at Neela for driving him away and then thrusting herself at Gates so disgustingly. Ray knew Neela had feelings for him, but he wasn't sure they were enough. It was that hint of hope that kept him from keeping up the charade, even if it meant he might hurt Katey's feelings. The sex had been physically satisfying, but he knew what he could have with Neela would be so much greater than that, and he didn't want to be that guy anymore, the one who could get sex but not love. He wanted more.

Ray dialed and heard her pick up. "Hello?"

"Hi Katey."

"Ray, hey. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Actually…" Ray had that sound in his voice indicating he was really sorry, BUT… _Here it comes. _

"You know what, don't say anything. I know what the reason is already. See you around, ok?" Katey had expected this to happen at some point, given Ray was so obvious about letting his eyes wander in Neela's direction anytime she was within sight.

"Wait, you know?" **_She knows I've been using her when I'm hanging on to Neela? _**

_He's clueless, and totally hopeless. He was fun, though…_ "Ray, you're as transparent as glass."

Gulp. "Ummm.." Ray was stumped. Was he that easy to read? What in the heck could he say to that?

"Thanks." He could have liked Katey more if Neela had never been in the picture, but he couldn't lie to himself. After seeing Neela with Gates, he was angry. But now, he wanted, no, needed to come clean with himself, and he couldn't do that when he was using Katey to get to Neela and pretend he was okay. He felt sorry for Katey, even though she seemed casual about it and could tell he wasn't all there. She didn't deserve to be used like that. He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling for an hour before he drifted off.

000

Mmmmmm… Breathing heavily in his sleep, Ray heard a soft knocking sound. _Neela, honey, is someone at the door? Nooooo, don't go get it… _Dreaming Ray made puppy dog eyes at her. She gave in. _why is that knocking getting louder? Go away, we're BUSY…_ The knocking became very loud.

Startled, Ray woke up. He looked at the clock.. 6:30am?? Who could possibly be here? More rapid knocking.. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Who is it?"

"It's Neela." **_What in the heck is she doing here at 6:30am?_**

Grabbing yesterday's jeans from the latest pile on the floor, he pulled them on and headed for the door, tripping as his sock caught on a floorboard. The loud thunk of his other foot caught her attention.

Ray opened the door. Neela was standing there looking like she was smothering a smile. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." '_Wrinkled jeans, bare chest… mussed hair.'_ She must have appeared in such disarray when Ray came to fix her cable, Krispy Kremes in hand. Neela sighed a bit at her view and tried to stop her imagination from running wild. '_Ray, sleeping in his boxers..'_

Ray noticed the sigh and gave her a curious look. "What?"

'_Was I staring that hard?'_ When she didn't respond, he focused in on her expression, was she daydreaming a bit? **_?? What is she doing here ??_**

"Soo… what are you doing here?" Ray squinted a bit in the early morning light streaming into the living room.

"You said to come and get my mail." **_Oh, right._** Neela gave him a look. "Since you've been bringing it to me all this time, I'd become very complacent about being grateful." She smiled, a little sadly perhaps. "I thought I'd come in person to say thank you, and not just for the mail."

Ray was silent for a moment, slowly absorbing her not just for the mail comment. Coming out of his brief reverie, he stepped a bit closer, and reached behind her to reach for the mail stacked on a table by the door. Snatching it up, he held it out to her, but now they were standing with only a foot between them. He stared down at the mail, and she began to take it slowly from his hands. Neither of them said a word.

**_I can't move, it's happening again! _**Ray felt frozen. For several seconds he couldn't think, and then suddenly a heat turned him from ice into a slow-burning fire. He pulled his eyes up to look at Neela, but her eyes were still staring at their hands on the mail. He maneuvered one hand to cover Neela's, still holding the mail, and the other on the outside of her forearm, the same place his hands always touched her to pull her out of the way of a rolling cart or.. or when he tried to tell her he was there for her that day on the roof, over six months ago. He stepped even closer, squeezing the mail between them and gently letting his chin rest on her head.

'_It's happening, it's happening…' _Neela was glued to the floor, her eyes closed. All the energy between them was building. The warmth reached her toes and burned at the top of her head… '_Ray?' _

Neela felt hot. She swiftly lifted her head, knocking Ray's chin and his head back and making him pull his hands back out of surprise.

"Ow!" **_What happened?_** Ray rubbed his chin. Neela gave him a look that said, _Sorry_.

"Ray, I thought you were seeing Katey." Neela took a step back slowly and landed against the door with a soft thump.

"I was, but I'm not anymore." Ray looked guilty. **_Do I have to be this transparent? _**

"I heard that you asked her out to make me jealous. Is that really true? I'm surprised at you, Ray." '_He used Katey? How could he do that?'_ Ray hunched over, looking so cute and slightly pouty, his guilt drawing his eyes down.. she was now staring at his eyebrows, his lashes, and the tip of his nose, his lips almost hidden. Ray looked up at her, his lips parted for a moment. He sucked them in for a moment, and then opened them.. Neela was mesmerized. She stared at them, forgetting their conversation.

"Neela, I saw you. What exactly is it you think I should have done?" Ray spoke with calm and a hint of sadness. He had dealt with this long enough and the anger was gone. '_He saw me…what? Oh, my God!' _Neela jolted back to reality and immediately was overcome with shock at his admission and shame. She looked away, remembering that ridiculous incident... What could she say? She thought, '_He did it because of me.' _

They stood there for a moment while Ray waited for Neela to gather her words. "It was a mistake… I just.." Neela trailed off. "I was running away." She looked at Ray. "When Michael died, all the guilt I had about my feelings for you, about betraying Michael's faith.. You were a reminder of everything that went wrong." Neela looked away again. "It doesn't mean I wanted to avoid you, I just felt like I would betray Michael even further if I came to you."

Ray was so relieved to hear Neela finally talking to him that he almost missed what she was saying.

"And I'm not seeing him anymore." Neela looked up at Ray again, her eyes determined to make him understand. She'd finally gotten past her guilt enough to know he was what she needed, the one she'd taken for granted, the man she really wanted. "I need you to know that what you saw... was just desperation… to escape, and, uhm.. hormones leading me in the wrong direction."

**_So she's done with Gates? She actually sounds like herself again. Except still a little unsure… I know how that feels… _**As Ray realized she could theoretically mean he was her direction, a hopeful warmth flowed through him. He longed to press her to the door, press himself against her just to hold her close. **_Not yet, not yet. _**

Ray nodded. If she was done talking… maybe.. well, that didn't mean she was ready to be with him. **_I've gotta hold back for now. _**

Neela looked at Ray intently. He gazed piercingly into her eyes, waiting.

"Well, thanks for letting me come get my mail." Neela gave him a small smile.

Ray's heart melted at the corner of her mouth turning up again. "Anytime."

He paused, and with an adorably fetching smile said, "So, did you bring me any breakfast?"

000


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Bless the Broken Road

**Author:** lyricalpeach

**Summary:** Ray's conversation and situation with Katey started my brain turning. After that, it churned on its own, in and out of the gutter. Spoilers for S13, Heart of the Matter and Jigsaw, future speculation. No ER action.

**Rating:** FRM. (you can read pretty far down without hitting it though)

**Disclaimer:** Without Prejudice. All the ER characters are property of NBC. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission. Please don't sue me. The other words are my own. Please don't steal.

**Notation:** **_Ray's thoughts _**'_Neela's thoughts' _Abby's thoughts _Katey's thoughts_ (I'm not going to put Gates' thoughts in here.)

Chapter 4

Neela bent over to pick up her mail and opened her bag to tuck it inside, pulling out a bag of Krispy Kremes. Before she could stand up or say a word, or even hand it over, Ray squatted down, snatched them from her hands, opened the bag and gawked at the beautiful selection – chocolate with a hint of red jelly poking out, with chocolate sprinkles!! **_Ooooh!!_**

"Are these my favorites?" Ray grinned at her. "Is that raspberry jelly and chocolate on chocolate?"

"Did you think I wouldn't remember, just because I've been…" Neela trailed off, hoping Ray wouldn't focus on that anymore.

Ray noticed Neela's worried look and quickly scanned her face. Suddenly he caught sight of a bit of jelly at the corner of her already pink mouth. "Had some already, did you?" He teased.

Neela grinned, feeling easy with Ray again, a feeling as cozy as a warm fireplace after a London rain or a cold Chicago snow. "Couldn't resist."

"I knew you were a sucker for chocolate raspberry jelly doughnuts with chocolate sprinkles, " Ray said, pleased with himself.

"Actually," Neela teased, "Mine was a glazed vanilla with strawberry."

Ray pouted, "but I didn't get to taste that kind!"

"There's another just like it at the bottom of the bag for you," Neela started to say, but before she could finish, Ray had swiped the bit off the corner of her mouth and licked it off his thumb.

'What just happened?'

Ray looked smug. "Hmm, tasty, but no thanks, but I'll stick to my chocolate raspberry with chocolate sprinkles…" He looked at her mischievously. Neela's mouth gaped open.

"It reminds me of…" Ray didn't want to make her run away. '_What… ohhh.. well, my mind must be in the same place if I can guess that's what he thinking!'_ Neela looked like a clever child who'd figured out her latest challenging puzzle. Ray thought maybe she could read him, didn't everyone seem to think he was uncomplicated? **_Ooh, wonder if maybe she knows just what I mean.. but that means.. she thought it, too!_**

Ray couldn't quite focus after that, he kept looking at her creamy brown skin and her open mouth as she tried to get her tongue over to where the jelly had been.

Neela was the one who finally nudged him by putting her tongue back in her mouth and straightening up. "Don't you have the day shift today? Wanna ride in on the El with me?"

"Sure, let me get changed…" Ray smiled brightly. "Wanna come watch?" he joked.

Hiding what she really wanted, Neela gave him a stern look that said it was just too naughty of him.

"Alright, alright. Be right back." **_I saw that, she wanted to! _**He grinned as he sauntered off.

Neela watched him, her grin reaching ear to ear. Feeling happy, she thought '_This is what I want. The banter, the teasing, being witty and clever, feeling naughty, feeling happy and free.. and underneath, heat… longing, wanting to lose myself in him.'_

Back in his room, Ray closed the door and leaned his forehead against it, closing his eyes. **_My best friend, you're back! I've been waiting so long to be more than friends with you, and now I finally feel like patience is all I need to have to make it – everything else, you're showing me it's there. _**He breathed her name, "Neela, Neela, Neela…"

"Yes?"

_**The walls are waaay too thin, if she can hear me from the front door! **_

"I'm coming!" Ray hurried and opened the door to find Neela standing there. **_No wonder she heard me… Why is she standing right at the door??_**

Ray opened the door, and there she was, smirking. "Coming?" Suddenly, Neela gazed up at him and took a step forward so that her neck was craned back quite a bit.

Not saying a word, Ray looked in Neela's eyes. **_Is she waiting for me to…_ **With one swift motion, Ray pulled Neela into his room and backed her into the door, closing it with a soft click.

**_Neela?_** **_Are you sure?_** Ray's look questioned hers. '_I want you.'_ Neela tried to push her thoughts at him, being unable to say the words. She looked at Ray, his bare chest broad before her tiny frame, and licked her lips, gently sucking them inward. As she released them, she looked back up at Ray, her mouth glistening.

Ray bent over gently, his neck stretching out, his head turning, licking his lips the same way before they reached hers. **_So soft…_** no dream was ever as complete as this one kiss. '_Yes,'_ Neela sighed, '_yes, Ray.'_

Ray pulled back slowly, and touched his forehead to Neela's, putting a hand under her chin and looking deeply in her eyes. "Hi." Neela smiled, her eyes happy. "Neela.."

"Yes, Ray?"

Choked, Ray just pulled her tight into his arms.

Neela buried her head in his chest, his skin cold from standing up so long soon feeling the warmth from underneath. She felt his heart beat against her cheek.

"Ray, maybe we should go to work."

"Why?" came the muffled voice from her hair.

"We'll come home later." _**Did she say 'home'?** 'Did I just say 'home'?' _

"Okay" came the muffled voice.

"Well, get dressed then. And hurry, or your Krispy Kremes will have disappeared!"

"You wouldn't!" Ray's voice sang clearly. "leave my dough-neela-nut alone!"

"What?!"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I mean.." Ray laughed.

Neela wrinkled her forehead. At least they were in this together now.

"And I want the real thing later." Ray looked at her very seriously. The intensity in his eyes stopped Neela from making faces. She could see he meant it.

She swallowed. "Later," she agreed.

"Here, help me find a shirt…" "In which pile should I start looking?" "Umm, I'm not sure…" Feeling a little too warm, flustered and rushed, they struggled to find a clean shirt, get it on Ray and grab his things.

"Let's go!" Neela hurried Ray out the door.

It had been only two weeks since that early morning – in that short time, they'd picked up where they'd left off as friends and Neela had moved back in, since Abby was getting ready to give up her place. Everyone had noticed several things. The first was that every day Ray and Neela were now both perky and playful in a disgustingly happy way and Gates was a grouch. Secondly, Ray and Neela now took the same shifts whenever possible. Thirdly, the rumors were incredible anytime the happy roomies' backs were turned.

Ray and Neela, as per usual, were completely unaware of the rumors.

Pretty much everybody was happy for them, so nobody cared to bother them with it. It'd be true eventually, anyway, they figured.

Nothing really intimate had actually happened yet, since that first kiss, except for more kissing… They'd held off, difficult as that was. They had six months to catch up on, and some hard feelings to work out. But with Neela back in the apartment, and their agreement to take the same shifts, there had been lots of time to talk and feel out where things were headed. Both knew where it could go, the main thing was getting there the right way.

"Neela," Abby called. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" Neela walked toward Abby quickly. "I've got a consult in 5."

"I need to go shopping for a close friend, her wedding is coming up. Can you make it Saturday afternoon? Luka's going to spend some father-son time with Joe, says there's too much punk influence when I'm around." Abby laughed.

Neela thought about it for a moment. "Sure, I'm in. Michigan Ave, right?"

"Yup, dress warmly, I want to see a bunch of stores and it's realllly snowy outside. So, how are things going with you and Ray?" '_Me and Ray, it's nice to hear that there's a me and Ray now,' _Neela thought to herself. She smiled. Things had progressed really nicely… and very naturally. She couldn't be happier.

Abby read her thoughts. "Both of you seem really, really, really happy." She smiled smugly and then pretended to look indifferent. "It's sickening, you are both so easy to read – it's completely obvious."

Neela laughed. "You just love seeing how much fun we are to be around now, don't you?" Several months had passed and life had never been better. Aside from girlfriend dates with Abby or Katey, Neela spent all her time outside of work either at home or out and about with Ray. Funny that Katey seemed fine with it, but given the casual attitude she'd always had toward Ray.. '_maybe because she knew Ray's heart belonged to me.'_ Neela felt her heart skip a beat, knowing that she and Ray were now deeply in love. And she and Katey had become good friends anyway.

"Oh, I've gotta run, Abby. Catch you later," Neela called back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Bless the Broken Road

**Author:** lyricalpeach

**Summary:** Ray's conversation and situation with Katey started my brain turning. After that, it churned on its own, in and out of the gutter. Spoilers for S13, Heart of the Matter and Jigsaw, future speculation. No ER action.

**Rating:** FRM. (you can read pretty far down without hitting it though)

**Disclaimer:** Without Prejudice. All the ER characters are property of NBC. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission. Please don't sue me. The other words are my own. Please don't steal.

**Notation:** **_Ray's thoughts _**'_Neela's thoughts' _Abby's thoughts _Katey's thoughts_ (I'm not going to put Gates' thoughts in here.)

Chapter 5

"Neeeelaaaa!" Ray called out from the bathroom.

"What?!" Neela was watching the Tivo, and paused it, irritated.

"Please get me a towel!" Ray stood shivering, his feet bouncing up and down on the freezing tile floor.

Neela observed the basket of unfolded laundry Ray had left near the front door. '_At least he did some laundry,'_ she thought. "Okay!" she called, "Coming!" She dug through some smiley-face boxers and a pair of sweats before finding a new, fluffy towel in the middle of the basket.

"Neeeelaaaa, I'm freezing!" came the voice from the bathroom, pleading… Neela thought of him shriveling in there and was about to knock when he opened the door a crack and snaked an arm out with a not-quite-grateful "Finally!" Neela made a face he couldn't see and went back to her poker game.

She heard the door open again and soft padding down the hall. Ray came back in a robe with his hair damp. '_A robe?!_ _Since when does he wear a robe...' _He sat down next to her and leaned back as she leaned in toward the TV, her eyes excited at the game. When the program finished, Neela gave a sigh and turned to Ray. "Thanks for taping it."

Ray didn't say anything for a moment, and then said softly, "I thought you knew - I just let it tape every week, in case you ever missed one. There's a month worth stored on there at least." Neela breathed deeply, leaning back onto the couch. '_He smells nice, all soapy clean.'_ She began feeling her cheeks flush and turned away to hide them.

"This couch is just too uncomfortable," she muttered, and thought '_At least we don't worry about it getting dirty or jumped on.'_ Ray ignored her comment.

"Why don't you go have a nice, hot shower? I've had mine," **_so I won't be joining you,_** Ray thought.

"That's a good idea, I think I will." Neela smiled and headed off to her room to get her things. She grabbed some cozy pajamas, her robe and a towel and some slippers and turned to go, but then stopped. Her mind started wondering what on earth Ray was wearing a robe for. She always wore one, but he didn't… That robe did look new… it was as fluffy as the new towel she'd found. Maybe she ought to grab something nicer than pajamas for a change, just in case a heavy makeout session was coming. They'd had plenty, but most days it was light and affectionate. Neela had a feeling he was hoping for more. She'd certainly been ready for some time. A soft, but strappy, cotton nightgown came along with the pajamas, just in case she changed her mind.

She tiptoed extra lightly down the hall to peek out at Ray. He was still sitting on the couch, with his head leaned back. "I'm not asleep," he said. The TV was off. What was he doing, just sitting there?

Neela shook her head and had a nice, warm shower. When she emerged, the pajamas and nightgown tugged at her. She made her decision and still in slippers and her furry robe, hair wrapped in a towel, she tiptoed out of the bathroom to check on Ray. He was still there. "Neela, I'm not asleep," he said. '_How can he hear me tiptoeing around? I'm not making any noise.' _

She padded back to the bathroom to blow-dry her hair, since he had clearly articulated that he wasn't sleeping. Unbeknownst to Neela, a pizza was quietly delivered to the door.

Clean and warm, she padded back out to the couch in her slippers, but Ray wasn't there anymore. Looking around, she saw an oblong package wrapped, elaborately with red ribbons and chocolate brown polka dot tan paper, sitting on the table. Tied to the top with a satin red cord was a single long-stemmed red rose. Tilting her head, she thought how romantic it was, and wondered what it could be for a moment, and then blushed thinking of the color scheme.

Suddenly, Ray was there hugging her, breathing warmth against the back of her neck. "I wrapped it myself."

"I'm impressed, Ray." Neela smiled, hugging his arms to her. "Is that for me?"

"Open it."

Pulling Ray with her, Neela moved to the table, and noted the box top could even be lifted without destroying the wrapping paper and ribbon. "Wowwww.." she said, as she saw what was inside.

Ray kissed the top of Neela's head softly, smelling her clean hair. Neela was busy inspecting the contents of her gift:

1. the single long-stemmed rose on the top ("for effect," he said.) and inside in separate compartments,

2. a slice of pizza with double-anchovies ("you'll have to brush your teeth afterwards," he teased.)

3. two Krispy Kreme doughnuts, the same flavors Neela bought the morning she showed up at his door.

As Neela, suddenly hungry, lifted the snacks from the box, she turned around to look up at Ray. He looked at her tenderly, and smiled, "You've forgotten some things still in the box."

Neela turned back to the exquisitely wrapped package to see two things – an envelope with her name handwritten on it, and as she lifted it up, she saw the shirt she'd snuck from Ray's room to sleep in. She glanced back at Ray and caught a face filled with emotion just as he turned away to hide glistening eyes.

Neela opened the envelope.

_Dear Neela,_

_I know your mind must be on that pizza, so don't worry, the rest of it is sitting in the oven, keeping warm. _

_Neela, honey, I've been in love with you for a long time. The fire built up so slowly, but before I could get the courage to tell you, it burned me, because I knew I could never have you as more than a friend. The night you left made life nearly unbearable. Living without your friendship drove me crazy, and I did and said some things I shouldn't have. It's nothing we haven't talked about – and now I have no more secrets from you._

_Somehow, life has given us another chance, and I promised myself if anything like this ever happened, I'd never give you up._

_You are more precious to me than anyone, or anything else. I thought I'd been to hell and back until I lost you. But now, you're here with me, and I'm happier than I've ever been in my life. I want to be with you forever. Just thinking about forever used to be scary, but if it's with you, I'm ready for whatever comes._

_You're the only woman I'll ever want, the only woman I'll ever need, and the only person in this whole world that I can't live without. I know this in my heart._

_Please turn around and look at me._

_Love,_

_Ray _

As Neela finished reading the letter, she realized Ray was no longer standing behind her. He was kneeling.

Ray took her hand, the other lingering in his pocket. The robe pocket didn't go unnoticed by Neela, who had fallen silent and was in just a bit of shock.

"Neela," he began, "you are an amazing, incredible woman. I've never known anyone as beautiful as you, inside and out. I love the way your eyes are fiery when you're angry, this intensity you have, your compassion. I love how you let me tease you because I can. I love how you forgive me for it. I love the way your lips move when you talk. I love every moment I'm with you. I love that it's impossible for me to control myself when I'm around you!" he laughed.

"I love who I am when I'm with you. You've made me a better man. Nobody else could have stood up to me all those times and brought out the gentle, tender side of me. Nobody else knows me like you do."

"I love you, Neela." Ray choked out. "I can't live without you."

"Marry me, Neela. I want you forever." Ray pulled out his other hand, and in it was a small box, wrapped with a mini-version of the same paper and the pretty red cord.

Neela couldn't control herself anymore. She fell to her knees and looked up at Ray, taking his hand with the box in hers and closing her hands tightly over it, kissing them softly.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, Ray. I want you forever." Ray's other hand gently pulled Neela's head toward his and he touched his forehead to hers to gaze penetratingly into her eyes. Closing his eyes slowly, he bent down for a kiss. As his soft lips touched hers, her eyes fell closed, and her heart pounded. Ray slowly wriggled his hand free from her grasp and she suddenly pulled back. "Ray?"

"Don't you want to open it?" Ray smiled.

Neela accepted the box and gently pulled off the lid – the same careful wrapping as the big box sitting on the table above them. She realized now what a delicate job he had done – no tears in the wrapping meant she could keep the boxes forever, although the big one might smell a bit fishy… suddenly she gasped at what she saw.

"Do you like it?" Ray asked, grinning.

"Ray, were you spying on me?" The ring was one she had admired while shopping last month with Abby… so that's how he knew… she'd thank Abby later for sharing that tidbit.. and ask her just how long she'd been kept in the dark by the both of them. Neela smiled. "It's beautiful!" she breathed. Ray gently took the ring out of the box and held Neela's hand in his.

He slipped the cool ring onto her finger, a perfect fit, thanks to Abby's snooping.

Neela stared at it, turning her hand round and round… and didn't notice when Ray pulled out another small box, unwrapped. This one he opened himself and pulled out a shiny chain, another Abby snoop job. He undid the extra-secure clasp and touched Neela's hand to get her attention.

She looked up and caught sight of the necklace. "It's for work," he said as he put it on her. "This is so you can still wear your ring when you need to take it off your finger."

Neela smiled. "Thank you." She reached for him with both arms, and he held her tightly. At the same time, they pulled their heads away just far enough to kiss deeply. This time, their lips stayed in contact for what seemed like forever… soon they were parting only to come up for air, each tender kiss followed by a more passionate one, their hands starting to roam as they fell to the floor. Which seemed unusually warm to Neela…

"Ray, is the floor warm?" she got out between kisses.

"I put a new rug in," he answered, breathless. "You like?"

In answer, Neela rolled him over and sat on him. An evil grin came over her face as she pulled his robe open a little to study the narrow part of his firm body that was now exposed. He was wearing silk boxers… he didn't usually wear silk ones… She began moving her hips ever so slowly, grinding gently, holding herself up. She felt warm head to toe and the soft rug was sooo nice…

Ray was getting pleasurably worked up. He pulled Neela down to him as the pressure became harder to bear – he'd be panting in a moment at this pace. Kissing her, he rolled her over to her back, and took a turn on top. Resting on his hands and knees, his robe now wide open, he started moving his kisses to her forehead, her nose, her ear, back to her soft, pink mouth… **dough-Neela-nut**, he thought, and trailed down her cheek to her neck.

Neela started moaning a little – Ray knew how to guide her senses gently, one kiss at a time. She wanted to turn him over, but she was caught up in what Ray was doing to her and banished the thought for this round. '_Mmmm… Ray,'_ was all she could think of. Words escaped her.

Pulling her robe open at the top, he saw the nightgown where pajamas usually were. Exposing only one shoulder at a time to keep her warm, he licked and bit gently, kissing the light marks as he left them. Now at her collarbone, he realized the nightgown would be in his way. Working back up to her lips, Ray saw a disappointed Neela opened her eyes as if to say 'Why are you stopping?'

"The nice nightie is in the way, baby." Ray gave her a look that said he wanted it off, NOW.

"Ohhh," Neela sat up. Distracted for a moment as they sat there with their robes still on, but loosened, Neela pondered about Ray's new robe. "Ray," she started, "why do you suddenly have a robe, anyway?"

Ray grinned. "I needed a big pocket, something boxers don't have," he laughed.

Scooping Neela up, he said, "Your room or mine?"

Neela was surprised, thinking he'd prefer not to waste time moving from their nice soft spot, "What's wrong with the rug?"

"Nothing," Ray mumbled, then grinned. "It just doesn't bounce…"

Neela pretended to looked shocked, and then said, "Mine. It'll be more comfortable after we fall asleep."

"Who says we're going to sleep?" Ray said mischievously.

000


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Bless the Broken Road

**Author:** lyricalpeach

**Summary:** Ray's conversation and situation with Katey started my brain turning. After that, it churned on its own, in and out of the gutter. Spoilers for S13, Heart of the Matter and Jigsaw, future speculation. No ER action.

**Rating:** FRM. (you can read pretty far down without hitting it though)

**Disclaimer:** Without Prejudice. All the ER characters are property of NBC. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission. Please don't sue me. The other words are my own. Please don't steal.

**Notation:** **_Ray's thoughts _**'_Neela's thoughts' _Abby's thoughts _Katey's thoughts_ (I'm not going to put Gates' thoughts in here.)

Chapter 6

A blaring beeping woke them up from their dozing. "Crap!" Ray said, "The pizza!" He scrambled out of the warm bed and jogged to the kitchen.

"Well?" Neela called out. She pulled on her robe and grabbed his.

"It's... crunchy..." Ray said sadly, as Neela wrapped his new robe around his shoulders. "Thanks, baby." Neela smiled as he put the robe on.

"Don't worry, Ray. There's a nice cold piece on the table. Next time we order in, we'll eat first and play later."

"Want me to warm up the last piece for you?" Ray asked.

"Mmm... I'm hungrier for my dough-Ray-nut...," Neela said naughtily.

Ray blushed, his cheekbones flaming. He pressed himself up against Neela, backing her against the table. Reaching around her, he grabbed one of the doughnuts and then took a big bite, smirking. "We'll need the energy," he said, as he held it out to her." She took a bite and the jelly spilled out onto her robe. "Oh!"

"You're a mess!" Ray laughed. "I can fix that.." He put the doughnut down, licked his fingers, and then pulled her robe off, letting it drop to the floor.

Before Neela could complain a word about freezing, Ray pulled his robe around her. _**Warm.. **'Mmmmm...'_ He wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her feet just off the floor, bending backwards to keep his balance... and waddled them back to her room. Laying her down, he quickly shred the robe and pulled up the covers over them.

Neela was quick. She sat on him, not moving, and put her cold hands on his chest. "Hey!" he laughed, taking her cold hands in his and pulling her down. Neela was about to crawl down under the covers when Ray suddenly turned her over, pinned her and grinned. "My turn!" Suddenly the look on his face became serious. Neela studied his expression and returned an intense gaze. He leaned in to kiss her, lowering himself slowly to cover her, his weight on his arms.

Soon he had traveled the length of her and his warm mouth and tongue were pleasuring her. She grabbed his head and writhed until she exploded. Ray crawled back up over her and Neela wrapped herself around him tightly. _'Oh, Ray...,'_ she thought, but no words came out. Ray gave her a brief moment to rest, and to rest his arms, before raising himself over her, pressing himself against her and plundering her lips again.

Mumbling without completely removing his lips from hers, he sighed, "Oh, Neela.." The length of their bodies sparked where they touched. Ray let himself drop to the side of her so he could wrap his arms around her, and then slowly let go to trail them up and down her body. His fingertips settled between her legs, warming her up in circles, making her dizzy. In answer, she reached out to cup him, gently at first, and then tugged him slowly toward her.

The warm comforter becoming suffocatingly warm, Ray threw them back, sitting up and straddling Neela with one movement. Resting on one arm, he leaned down to press his open lips to hers. The other hand guided him back inside her after the short nap and pizza hiatus. Slowly, his lips never leaving hers, Ray let himself be enveloped in her warmth. The alternating cold air surrounding him drove him toward her heat more deeply. **_So warm, I don't know how much longer I can hang on.. _**Quickening his pace, Ray parted from Neela's mouth to make her open her eyes. Gazing into them, he lost himself, letting her see how much he was affected by their lovemaking. Neela ran her fingers through Ray's tousled hair and rubbed the back of his neck, the neck he was always stretching to reach her lips. _'The short hairs at the back of his head are baby soft,'_ she smiled. He was so gentle, and so vulnerable, and so PWNED! Neela's face became a bit smug. He was still breathing hard, but managed to catch her expression change.

"What?" Ray looked a tiny bit embarrassed.

"Nothing," Neela smiled. "I'm just admiring you."

"Really?" Ray grinned, but before he could look too smug, Neela pulled him down to rest beside her and caressed his cheek, pressing her forehead to his so they could feel each other breathing. "I love you, Ray." He was warm head to toe. "I love you, Neela."

000

"Attention, everyone!" Abby called out. "Neela has a request before Ray's buddies here kick in with The Clash, my personal fave."

They hurried up to the platform, and Neela spoke, as Ray stood by her side. "We'd both like to thank you for coming to share this day with us."

"As you all know, we turned quite a lot of curves before getting to this day." Cheers came from all over the lawn, making their faces blush on top of the rosiness from drinking slightly-more-than-toasting amounts of champagne they'd been toasting with at every table... the fault of certain ER helpers.

"We've struck a lovely balance in our lives, and you are all a part of getting us to this day." Neela smiled, beautiful in her red sari woven with gold and subtle chocolate patterns." She turned to Ray, especially handsome in his black tuxedo with a custom vest to match her sari and his miniature red rose bout that Brett must have pinned on, because it was tilted.

"We're so happy it's finally official!" Ray grinned. "And here is the well rehearsed.." he nodded to his buddies, "..song we've selected for our first dance. We're sure you'll agree that it fits our story perfectly." He handed the mike to Brett, whispering, "Thanks. Don't screw this up." Brett made a face, "Me?? Not on your and Dr. Neela's wedding day, man. Don't worry, go enjoy her." Ray smiled and stepped back up to the dance floor.

The music began, a hush fell over the crowd, anticipating. Ray took Neela in his arms. She gazed up at him, forgetting the crowd for a moment. They'd had a 6 month engagement, just long enough to plan the wedding, take dance lessons together. The wedding would be simple - they had already begun their life and were only anxious to make it official. They'd said their vows and signed the papers, and found a newer apartment with enough bedrooms to accommodate the family they were planning. And now, they were dancing as husband and wife. They held each other tight, full of joy and wonder of how they could be so fortunate.

As they danced, Ray sang every word to Neela, his voice husky, raspy and low.

000

_"Broken Road" as sung by Melodie Crittenden (you can search for this on YouTube, I found a fanvid that used the song)_

_I set out on a narrow way  
__Many years ago  
__Hoping I would find true love  
__Along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two  
__Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
__I couldn't see how every sign  
__Pointed straight to you_

_(chorus) Well every long lost dream  
__Led me to where you are  
__Others who broke my heart  
__They were just northern stars  
__Pointing me on my way  
__Into your loving arms  
__This much I know is true  
__That God blessed the broken road  
__That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent  
__Just passing through  
__I'd like to take the time I lost  
__And give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand  
__You've been there, you understand  
__It's all part of a grander plan  
__That is coming true (chorus)_

_Now I'm just rolling home  
__Into my lover's arms  
__This much I know, I know is true, it's true  
__That God blessed the broken road  
__That led me straight to you  
__Yes God blessed the broken road  
__That led me straight to you  
__Oh, straight to you_

000

The song hadn't quite finished, but to Neela's surprise, Ray pulled away as Brett came up to hand him the mike.

Ray sang the last verse, his beautiful voice ringing in Neela's ears.

_Now I'm just rolling home  
__Into my lover's arms  
__This much I know, I know is true, it's true  
__That God blessed the broken road  
__That led me straight to you  
__Yes God blessed the broken road  
__That led me straight to you  
__Oh, straight to you _

As Ray finished, his mouth came into the biggest, honest smile, and Neela went up on tiptoe. They kissed tenderly to the crowd's loud clapping and cheering as the music ended. Parting lips and touching foreheads, they smiled and turned their heads toward the crowd briefly, before kissing again, smiling lips curling at the edges. Ray picked Neela up suddenly, and she laughed. He was bursting with happiness and put his cheek warmly against hers. He then turned his back on the crowd and kissed her again, to the sound of whistles. "I love you, Neela." She smiled. "I love you, Ray." She whispered, "Let's go home," and Ray's eyes glistened. "Yes, let's."


End file.
